Kagome's Adventure
by Inuyasharoxursox2
Summary: Kagome came back from her time, just to find that Inuyasha and Kikyou have gotten back together,so she runs off into the fuedal era and finds new freinds,she misses him so she goes back to find everybody kidnapped, and what does Inuyasha's long lost
1. The betrayal

Kagome's adventure

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…….sobs

Kagome carefully pulled herself and her hideously large yellow backpack from the old well and let it fall to the ground. She sighed as she sank to the floor. "Another test failed. How am I ever going to keep up?"

"_Maybe Inuyasha will let me come home more often now that we got Naraku's piece of the jewel!"_

* * *

(With Inuyasha)

"_Kikyou….she's here……."_

Without anymore thought Inuyasha was bounding in the direction in which he knew that Kikyou was.

* * *

(With Kagome) 

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked out loud.

"_I wonder where he could be…oh! I know I'll just ask Miroku and Sango! "_

Kagome hesitantly picked up her bag and ran to the camp where her friends were

sure to be.

"Sango! Miroku! I'm back!"

"oh! Kagome, we're in here!"

Kagome walked over to the small hut that they usually resided in when they were resting, or when they were all waiting for her to get back from her time with some more supplies, speaking of which where was shippo? She had brought him his favorite snack, chocolate pocky.

"Mommy, mommy!" Came a small child's voice from outside of the hut, but in no time a small fox demon was bounding into Kagome's arms.

"_speak of the devil, here he is now!"_

As she looked down into his eyes she noticed him on the brim of tears.

"Oh my God, Shippo what's wrong!"

"I don't want you to be sad!" He said as a lone tear streamed down his face

"But why would I be sad?"

"'Cause I saw Inuyasha in the forest, with **_her_**….."

"_Inuyasha…."_

"Um, hey um guys, I'm um just gonna go outside for a bit ok?"

Without waiting for an answer she ran outside the hut and sat on a near bye log.

"_NO! NO, NO, NO! It's not fair! I love him why can't he see that! But what should I do?_

_maybe I'll go after him; yes that's what I'll do!_

* * *

(earlier that day with shippo)

"Ohh! This one will great for my acorn collection!"

"_Yup it'll be just the one I need to complete it!"_

Shippo did a little dance in celebration and put acorn in his pocket and was about to walk away when he heard some rustling in the bushes, and because he was a child it was natural for him to be a little curious. So slowly and **very cautiously**, because it could just be a demon, and he wanted to get as far away as possible if it was a demon. He got to the bushes and stopped. Then suddenly out of nowhere jumped Myoga the flea out of the bushes and onto his shoulder! Shippo jumped about twenty feet in the air and ran behind the tree.

"Shippo What's wrong!"

"Ah! Who said that…!" shippo shakily said.

"It was just me Myoga the flea!"

Shippo looked down upon his shoulder and saw the said flea; he was looking up at him with pure confusion. Shippo sighed in relief. At least it wasn't any thing evil. Hey wait a second! Shippo strained his enhanced demon ears and heard someone talking. He looked into a distant clearing in the forest and saw……was that Inuyasha? And …**_Kikyou!_**

"Kikyou….I...I...I love you Kikyou!"

"But, Inuyasha what about Kagome?"

"I don't care about her; to me she's just a shard detector!"

"I love you to Inuyasha, but are you sure about how you feel about Kagome?"

"Kikyou! I know fo-"

Shippo had heard enough! he was on the brim of tears, but he couldn't waist any more time! He HAD to get to Kagome and tell her what he had seen, and with that he was bounding off into the distance with poor Myoga hanging on for dear life screaming:

"Poor is the life of a fleaaaaaa!"

* * *

(presently with Kagome)

Kagome trudged through the forest to where Shippo had told her he had seen Inuyasha and Kikyou. She had to be very quiet though or Inuyasha would probably hear her, or something like that. She didn't really care if he saw her; SHE just had to see HIM with Kikyou to believe it forherself.

"_Why is always a forest they hide in! Why can't it be an abandoned hut or something! These __thorns are cutting into my skin every time I pass them!"_

"Ach I hate this why can't Inuyasha just forget about her!"

"_Wait a sec…what's that ….. hey I can hear someone talking!"_

"Kikyou do you understand NOW how much I love you and want to be with you?"

Kagome peeked over some bushes and spied on Inuyasha and Kikyou.

"Yes, I see Inuyasha, and I love you to."

Inuyasha leaned down for a kiss onto Kikyou's soft pink lips.

Kagome saw Inuyasha and Kikyou. "NO INUYASHA!" She watched as Inuyasha kissed Kikyou and held her in his arms. "Inuyasha! Please don't!" She also watched as Kikyou grinned at her and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha. Kagome cried. "NO INUYASHA!" She tried closing her eyes but she couldn't. All she saw was Kikyou and Inuyasha… together… "STOP! PLEASE INUYASHA! STOP!" Suddenly, Inuyasha turned and saw Kagome. "Kagome?"

-END OF CHAPTER ONE!

MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! I 'm so evil for leaving a cliffy like that hahahahahaha!

oh ya, also I must warn you that the evil flesh eating monkeys are taking over the WORLD! so is Wal-Mart, and their cousins the FLYING flesh eating monkeys, the spoons, the surgical equipment, the messenger squirrels, gummy bears, a boy at my school namedWesley Gillet, the evil mind controlling head lice, and finally the blood sucking misquotes.

BYE, BYE! THAT'S ALL FOR NOW I'LL UPDATE SOON!


	2. the abduction

Kagome's adventure chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…….sobs

Recap:

_Inuyasha leaned down for a kiss onto Kikyou's soft pink lips._

_Kagome saw Inuyasha and Kikyou. "NO INUYASHA!" She watched as Inuyasha kissed Kikyou and held her in his arms. "Inuyasha! Please don't!" She also watched as Kikyou grinned at her and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha. Kagome cried. "NO INUYASHA!" She tried closing her eyes but she couldn't. All she saw was Kikyou and Inuyasha… together… "STOP! PLEASE INUYASHA! STOP!" Suddenly, Inuyasha turned and saw Kagome. "Kagome?" _

-START OF CH.2! MONKEY'S!

(With Inuyasha at the time of the kiss)

It was her. She was here to get him, and all she found was him betraying her. HIM betraying HER. He couldn't think of any thing to say as she stood there trying not to cry in front of him, but what could he say? He loved Kikyou, but he loved HER as well.

"Kagome I…I. I'm sorry Kagome."

"NOOO! I don't care Inuyasha! Are you blind, Inuyasha!"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

**_"I love you Inuyasha!"_**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(With Kagome)

**_"I love you Inuyasha!"_**

Kagome looked at him with sad eyes, and ran off into the woods. She didn't care where she ended up; she just wanted to get away, away from everything. Nothing could stop her now, by now she was a few miles away from them, _them_…, she couldn't stop thinking about the look on his face when she told that she loved him. Phew! She HAD to stop running, firstly because she was getting tired, and secondly because she had no clue where she was.

"Where the heck am I?"

"YOU are in MY lands human, and if you do not turn around and pay your respect to me, you will die by my hands, even so I might kill you anyway."

Kagome gasped and quickly turned around to find herself face-to-face with the Western Lord himself.

"Sesshomaru! What are YOU doing here?"

As quickly as you could say gummy bears Sesshomaru had her by her throat and was staring strait into her eyes.

"Firstly human, you address me as Lord Sesshomaru or Sesshomaru-sama, understand human?"

"Let go of me you bastard!"

Kagome's whole body turned pink with rage, and Sesshomaru was knocked off of Kagome and sent about two yards away. Finally Kagome collapsed, and blacked out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(With Inuyasha)

**_"I love you Inuyasha!"_**

And she was gone. Just like that she disappeared. She said she loved him. He could've gone after her, but he was just to stunned to do any thing. She said she loved him, _him_…how could she love him, he wasn't anywhere good enough for _HER!_ He kept hearing his name ringing in his ears or was it just his imagination?

"INUYASHA!"

"Huh? What? Oh it's just you Kikyou."

"_Kikyou…that's what got him into this mess in the first place, I've decided that I want to be with Kagome, but I have to find her first."_

"What do you mean it's _just _me?"

"Nothing, nothing, but Kikyou I must tell you something."

"I know what you must do Inuyasha, so go do it; go find your woman, Kagome."

"You don't hate me for breaking our promise to go to hell with each other?"

"No."

A sudden jolt of energy shot from the direction in which Kagome was headed. What if Kagome was hurt?He must go find her, NOW.

"Kikyou, I love Kagome and must go find her, I leave you here."

With that he was off in the direction of the jolt, not to return for quite awhile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(With Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede)

"It's been a while since Lady Kagome has left maybe we should go find her?"

"No, Kagome can take care of herself."

"Are ye sure?"

BANG!

"Ow! What was that for my dear Sango?"

"I saw your hand, baka!"

"I did nothing of the sort!"

All of the sudden a second Miroku is on the other side of Sango.

"Ewww lookit me I'm Miroku and I can't keep my hands to myself, Na Na Na Na Na!"

"Ah, young, young Shippo..."

BANG!

"Hey! That hurt!" Shippo said rubbing the back of his head

Out of nowhere came a stranger into the hut. Everyone looked in his direction waiting for him to say something, but he just stood there examining them. Finally he said to them:

"Are you Miroku the monk, Sango the demon slayer, Inuyasha the half demon, Shippo the young fox demon, Kirara the demon cat, Kagome the priestess, and Kaede the priestess?"

"Well Kagome and Inuyasha aren't here right now, but yes we are the rest of them, what is ye business here stranger?" Kaede said consciously

The stranger opened a strange jar and let out a strong smelling mist while covering his mouth.

"I'm here to take you to my master, Kokoromaru."

Was the last thing the heard as they went unconscious.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(With Sesshomaru)

That girl, she was strong for an untrained miko. She had some trouble controlling her powers though. She had completely knocked herself out. So he decided, he needed a baby sitter for Rin and she needed training, fair trade. He took her to his castle, found her a room next to his, hade her some proper clothes made, and left her there. He had decided to take a nap, but on the account of the screaming in the next room, which obviously meant that the girl had woken up, he got up and went to fill her in on what had happened. He walked to the next room and opened the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(With Kagome)

"_Where am I? And why is it so dark? Oh! Maybe I should open my eyes first!"_

Kagome eyes fluttered open, as she came face-to-face with a toad and little girl that looked highly familiar.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, who are you! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Quiet human, or you'll disturb Lord Sesshomaru, and Lord Sesshomaru doesn't like being disturbed!

"Sesshomaru? Who's Sesshomaru?"

At that moment Sesshomaru himself walked in the room, holding his hands to his sensitive ears for dear life.

"Impetuous wench! Shut your mouth this instance!"

"Hey, I don't know you the hell you are, but don't you dare tell me what to do!"

"Hmm? What do you mean you don't know who I am? I always see you traveling with…humph…Inuyasha." He said spitting the last part.

"Inuyasha? That person sounds really familiar…"

_Inuyasha leaned down for a kiss onto Kikyou's soft pink lips._

_Kagome saw Inuyasha and Kikyou. "NO INUYASHA!" She watched as Inuyasha kissed Kikyou and held her in his arms. "Inuyasha! Please don't!" She also watched as Kikyou grinned at her and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha. Kagome cried. "NO INUYASHA!" She tried closing her eyes but she couldn't. All she saw was Kikyou and Inuyasha… together… "STOP! PLEASE INUYASHA! STOP!" Suddenly, Inuyasha turned and saw Kagome. "Kagome?" _

**_"NOOOOOOO INUYASHA!"_**

Kagome panicked and took the quickest way out she could think of, the window. Once outside she ran as fast as she could, as she knew that Sesshomaru would be following her any second now, in fact she could hear him running behind her now. She turned around and held out her hand, a strong pink purifying energy strait at his chest, knocking him on his back and giving her time to run as far as she could. In minutes he had woken up and was after her again so she hid in a tree before she was in his sight. He stopped when he got by the tree she was in sniffed the air and turned around and went back to his castle. She jumped out of the tree once he was out of her view, and ran into the forest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(With Inuyasha)

He was sure of it. Sesshomaru had been here, as well as Kagome, which explained all the purifying energy he sensed around here. He sniffed the air, someone was here, a demon, he couldn't determine what kind though. He turned around to see a young male rat demon, the demonsaid:

"Are you Inuyasha the half demon?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Nothing, it's just I have orders to capture you and take you to my master, Kokoromaru."

He said as he took a jar from his waistband, and let out a deadly sleeping potion.

"I won't go down so easily!" He said underestimating the potion, while taking out the Tessiega

He coughed and covered her mouth with his sleeve.

"_Wow, that potion is actually pretty strong, but I have to hurry so that I can save Kag….ome….."_

Inuyasha put up a fight worth one hundred gold medals, but all the same that potion was strong, so it knocked him out all the same.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(With Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru was irate, never before had a puny human ever escaped him, _him _of all people! What really made him mad was the fact that she had been able to hide her scent! He was now storming through his castle taking out all his rage on every unsuspecting victim that came into his office.

"_I'll find that girl yet; I won't come back to the castle until I do!"_

- END CHAPTER 2!

Heheheehehe! How did you guys like it? Any way please review I only got one review and w00t it was from myself! Love you guys.

BYE!


	3. The dream and the new ally

Kagome's adventure chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…….sobs

Recap:

Sesshomaru was irate, never before had a puny human ever escaped him, _him _of all people! What really made him mad was the fact that she had been able to hide her scent! He was now storming through his castle taking out all his rage on every unsuspecting victim that came into his office.

"_I'll find that girl yet; I won't come back to the castle until I do!"_

_

* * *

_(With Kagome) 

"_Who was that guy? And why does the name Inuyasha bring me so much pain, like a thousand knives stabbing me in the gut."_

Kagome was currently trying to find a good place to sleep for the night. There, she had just found a cave under some bushes, she got inside and fell asleep instantly…..

_(Kagome's Dream)_

_A handsome and lecherous monk, a beautiful and short fused demon slayer, a young and adorable fox demon that saw her as his mother, and a handsome and obnoxious half demon with long silver locks, they all stood before her with graceful smiles on there lips as if to say: "Kagome, you've come back!"_

_Then her dream jumped to a different time, she was standing in front of a tree. It had a boy about the age of seventeen pinned to the tree with an arrow, he looked as if he was in a deep sleep or as if he was a statue of some sort. She walked up to him a examined him, she noticed that he had furry little dog ears, they just so cute, that just had to touch them, they were warm and fuzzy…._

_Once again her dream jumped to another time, she was with boy with the ears again except this time he was awake and moving, and it looked though he was fighting a giant dog of some sorts. He looked sort of aggravated though, she went towards him and was trying to help him fight when he turned to her and said:_

"_Stop trying to fight Kagome! Just stay there and **let me protect** **you**!" _

_As soon as he said that the sword he was holding transformed into what looked like a large fang of sorts, he looked at it for a second, grinned and said:_

"_Take that Sesshomaru!"_

_Her dream took her to a place where she and the dog eared boy were saving a young fox demon named Shippo, it took her to when her and the boy met the monk named Miroku, it took to when they buried the dead of Sango the demon slayer's village, and it took her to a recent memory that caused her so much pain,_

_She saw the boy and Kikyou. She watched as the boy kissed Kikyou and held her in his arms. She also watched as Kikyou grinned at her and wrapped her arms around him. She cried, "NO INUYASHA!" She tried closing her eyes but she couldn't. All she saw was Kikyou and him… together… "STOP! PLEASE INUYASHA! STOP!" Suddenly, he turned and saw her . "Kagome?"_

"_Kagome I…I. I'm sorry Kagome."_

"_NOOO! I don't care Inuyasha! Are you blind, Inuyasha?"_

"_What's that supposed to mean!"_

"_**I love you Inuyasha!"**_

_(End Kagome's dream)_

Kagome woke suddenly sweating profusely.

"Inuyasha….I remember now YOU betray me and I'm never coming back to you, EVER!"

Kagome started crying a bit when she heard some rustling in the back of the cave; she stopped crying for a bit so that she could hear better….yup there was someone definitely someone in the cave with her.

"Who's there!"

"My name is, Dragon, I'm a Dog Demon"

Said the stranger as he stepped out of the darkness. He was about 6'7" with waist length red hair, his bangs hung over his eyes, almost covering the scar across his left cheek, and he had blue eyes. His outfit was like Inuyasha's but his was blue instead of red. He matched perfectly to his name.

"I'm Kagome, and I'm a priestess so don't even think about trying to hurt me buster!"

" hmph! I'm not going to hurt you! It's not like you could defeat me anyway with your puny priestess powers!"

"Hey! What was that you said!"

"Anyway I like the way you stand up for yourself, so I'd like to travel with you, but only if you help me find all the shikon jewel shards ok?"

"_If I say yes I'll most likely see Inuyasha again, but if I say no I'm completely defenseless out there!"_

"Fine I help you find the shikon jewel shards, but only if you'll promise to protect me at all times, deal?

"Deal."

That day a new friendship was made.

-END CHAPTER 3!

I'm sooooo sorry that it was so short, but this chapter was ment to be this short! w00t I got my first review! I give many thanks to my first reviewer, Demoness of the Black Wolves!

BYE! Please review!


	4. The future

Kagome's adventure chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…….sobs

Recap: "My name is, Dragon, I'm a Dog Demon"

Said the stranger as he stepped out of the darkness. He was about 6'7" with waist length red hair, his bangs hung over his eyes, almost covering the scar across his left cheek, and he had blue eyes. His outfit was like Inuyasha's but his was blue instead of red. He matched perfectly to his name.

"Anyway I like the way you stand up for yourself, so I'd like to travel with you, but only if you help me find all the shikon jewel shards ok?"

"_If I say yes I'll most likely see Inuyasha again, but if I say no I'm completely defenseless out there!"_

"Fine I help you find the shikon jewel shards, but only if you'll promise to protect me at all times, deal?

"Deal."

That day a new friendship was made.

* * *

(With Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Shippo, and Kirara) 

"Ugggg…"

"Thank God, Miroku your alive!"

"Just barely, anyway what's going on, and has anyone else woken up besides me?"

"Well we were captured by a person named, Kokoromaru. All I know is that he is the leader of the rat demon tribe. To your next question, yes, a couple of hours ago Shippo woke up, but he panicked so much that he hit his head on the back of the wall, and knocked himself back out."

"Oh."

All of the sudden footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway. The door opened to revile the same stranger that had captured them, carrying a figure covered in blood. The stranger threw the figure in the cell, and said:

"He he just one more of you guys, and master won't have to worry about you lot!"

With that he walked out of the room and locked the door behind himself.

"Aww, damnit! I couldn't save her, Kagome will never forgive me now…."

"Inuyasha, is that you?"

The figure turned around to revile a blood drenched Inuyasha staring back at them.

"How'd you guys get here?"

"We were captured just like you."

"Oh, anyway they took my sword from me, so we have to figure another way out of here, I could wait a couple days until my wounds are healed, and attack the guard when he brings us our food?"

"That's a good idea, go ahead and start resting so your wounds will heal faster, ok?"

"Ok."

* * *

(With Kagome and Dragon) 

"Ah, soooo which way is north again?"

"Wench! You got us lost again!"

"Grrrrrrr…..oh Draagon!"

"What ya want!"

"SIT BOY!"

"WHY DO YOU KEEP TELLING ME TO SIT YOU WENCH?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just you remind me of someone I used to know, I was in love with him, but he betrayed me, and that's how I ended up here…"

"Oh, what was the fool's name?"

"Inuyasha"

"INUYASHA! THE INUYASHA? INUYASHA, LORD SESSHOMARU'S BROTHER INUYASHA!"

"Ya...who else..?"

"And he turned down a great woman like you?"

"I don't wanna talk about it ok?"

"FINE! I WON'T EVER TRY TO NICE TO YOU AGAIN!"

"FINE, THEN I'M GOING HOME!"

"FINE!"

"But I was wondering if you could give a ride there?"

"Hmph! Fine I'll give you a ride. Hop on."

"Thanks this really means a lot to me."

Dragon blushed a bit and said:

"Hmph…"

* * *

(With Sesshomaru) 

"Where are you going, my Lord?"

"Rin, I'm going to find that nice lady that ran away, now be good and go play with Jaken, and Jaken?"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Take care of Rin, if this Sesshomaru comes home to find her harmed in any way I will squash you…."

"But Lord Sesshomaru, Rin is just a lowly human filth!"

Sesshomaru walked over to Jaken a kicked him in his gut.

"Never question my judgment Jaken."

"Please forgive this lowly servant, master!"

"Bye, Lord Sesshomaru!"

* * *

(With Kagome and Dragon) 

"Where the hell is this house of yours?

"Oh ya I forgot to tell you, you might want to sit down for a minute though"

"Hmph, whatever I'll just stand"

"Well I'm kind of from the future…."

"LIAR!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"FINE JUST TAKE ME TO WHERE I TELL YOU AND I'LL PROVE IT!"

"FINE!"

With that Kagome hopped back onto his back, and they were off to the bone eaters well. When they got there, she said:

"Here it is!"

"What's here, all I see is a stupid old well!"

"The well is what we're here for, now let me get on your back, and you jump into the well, if my assumptions are right you should be able to pass through as well, as long as I'm holding onto you."

"Whatever."

Dragon jumped in the well, and an all too familiar blue light surrounded them both, and was gone.

"We're here!"

Kagome climbed out of the well and opened the sliding wood doors to revile a very new world to Dragon, all he could say was:

"Wow…."

-END CH4

w00t I'm soooo sorry it took me so long to update, but I had soooo much homework to do, but try to update faster next time! I PROMISE!

BYE

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!


	5. GOSH DARN'T WHY IS EVERYON YELLNG!

OMG I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I HAVE A LOT OF THINGS GOING ON, LIKE NEXT WEEK I AM GOING TO WASHINGTON D.C. WITH MY SCHOOL! BUT ANYWAYS, ON WITH TH STORY!

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN IT! OK? JEEZ GET A LIFE!

Recap:

Dragon jumped in the well, and an all too familiar blue light surrounded them both, and was gone.

"We're here!"

Kagome climbed out of the well and opened the sliding wood doors to revile a very new world to Dragon, all he could say was:

"Wow…."

"See I told you I was from the future."

"Jeez this place smells!"

"Is that ALL you can say!"

"NO, I can ALSO say that you're a wench!"

"Shut up! When we get back I'm going to Kaede about some prayer beads for YOU TOO!"

"Feh! Whatever."

"COME_ ON_!"

They walked up to Kagome's front door and walked in, immediately, Souta; Kagome's brother started asking Dragon questions like:

"Hey Inuyasha! Did you dye your hair?"

"How did your eyes change color?"

"HEY did you get a new outfit, 'cause I like this one better!"

And:

"OMIGOSH! HOW DID YOU GET THAT SCAR ON YOU FACE! DID YOU GETTING PROTECTING KAGOME LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO!"

"I THINK YOU'RE THE COO—"

"KID!SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"HEY don't talk like that to my brother!"

"WENCH, STAY OUTA THIS!"

"DON'T CALL ME WENCH!"

"I'LL CALL YOU WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT……WENCH!"

"DON'T MAKE ME PURI—--"

At that moment Kagome's mother walked in the room she sighed and yelled:

**"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP AND EXPLAIN QUIETLY!"**

"Y-y-yes m-m-mam..." They both said in union

(With Inuyasha and the gang)

"OK guys I'm ready, ok I'll stand behind the door while he gives you your food, and when he's done I'll attack him from behind, got it?"

"I sure hope so"

"Maybe not……"

"I'm good!"

"Are ye sure about this, Inu Yasha?"

"OF _**COURSE**_ I'M SURE, NOW BEQUIET I CAN HERE HIM COMING!"

Silent foot steps could be heard coming down the hall, when he finally reached the end of the he "hmphed" and opened the door, he looked around and sneered, and looked around again, when he finally spoke he said:

"SoOoOoOo where is your half-demon friend?"

All at once everyone pointed to a red, pillow stuffed, hayori under a blanket. It was part of their plan the worker would go to make his daily insults to Inuyasha, and Inuyasha himself would jump out and attack the idiot.

"Tired is he? Well fine let me just wake him up!"

The guard walked over to the fake Inuyasha. The real Inuyasha snuck out from behind the door and tapped him on the shoulder a little too hard so that blood soon trickled down his back, and said:

"Looking for me?"

(With Kikyou)

I walked along the dense forest, for some reason I couldn't get Inuyasha off my mind, but then again when could I ever? This time was different, it was like I was angry and happy at the same time, I couldn't decide whether I was mad at him for breaking his promise, or happy for him, now that he had found someone……it was just to confusing to think about. Suddenly I heard a cry for help, or was it rage? I couldn't tell so I ran off in that direction immediately.

"AAAAAARRRRRARAGGG! YOU IGSAGNIFAGANT IDIOT GET OUT OF THIS SESSHOMARU'S WAY!"

I saw the battle conspire right in front of me, after a little while long I decided to help him out a bit, so I reached back and grabbed an arrow and purified the monster. Lord Sesshomaru looked my way and glared.

"Priestess, you may have saved Rin from danger, but do _**not** _inquire that you can save this Sesshomaru."

"It will not happen again if I do not wish it to, otherwise, well then I guess we will just have to see then now won't we?"

---END CH.5

I really am sorry about the delay!

Inu: Surrre you are!

Dragon: YA I bet you just bawling over it!

SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!

CYA!


End file.
